


Seduce Me: the Otome One-shots

by BringBackMaes14



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringBackMaes14/pseuds/BringBackMaes14
Summary: Basically x-reader one-shots with the game characters.I put Mika Anderson / with some relationship tags because there weren't x reader tags for some characters. I assure you though, they are all x readers.





	1. Teasing His Abilities - Damien x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having fun with mind reading

It had been a long week. School was always boring, but didn't help my sleep schedule with all the homework. On top of that, Lisette had been poking fun at the girls and I more than usual; I nearly tackled her. But now it was Saturday, a day to relax.

It was just about noon and the boys were coming in from training in the backyard. James and Matthew came in first, participating in small talk and probably deciding what to make for lunch. I saw out the back door past Sam that Erik was lounging in the gazebo. "I think I'm gonna hit the showers; I'll be out before lunch." With that Sam walked off, leaving my boyfriend Damien coming through the doorway.

"Did you get good training in, Damien?"

He was swift to reply, "Yes, I think I might catch up to Sam's strength levels soon. He isn't the strongest of all of us, but that is a milestone."

Damien and I had been a couple for two months now, and the other boys (while slightly jealous of him for claiming my energy as his) were happy for their little brother and completely supportive. Despite how we've been dating for awhile, we are still a little shy with each other. We hug, hold hands, and can cuddle together on my bed when we watch movies, but it's hard for us to go farther than that. We do kiss, but it isn't anything ever super heated, and we've only ever kissed in private.

The thing I had thought about though, away from Damien his mind reading couldn't spoil it, was tommorow was our actual two month anniversary and I wanted to do something... special.

Grabbing my hand, he spoke, "Matthew and James are almost finished with lunch. Would you like to go ahead to the dining table?" Nodding, I followed him as he led me, and sure enough, Erik had somehow slipped past us inside and was setting the table. Damien pulled my chair out for me, allowing me to sit down so he could push it back in for me, before taking the seat next to mine.

Soon enough, lunch was served and everyone was sitting at the table. James was telling us about a new novel he was reading, and I giggled seeing Sam only half paying attention as he scarfed down his food. I looked at Damien, smiling, and he returned the smile. I had his attention now. It wasn't odd for me to share thoughts with Damien throughout the day, but I had never used his power like this. Setting my fork down, I picked up my glass to take and drink and I let loose.

_"Damien, I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard."_

The table jolted as Damien jumped. The tableware rattled against the shaking table, causing everyone to look at Damien and for James to stop mid-sentence. "Um... Damien? Are you okay? What happened?"

Damien looked at me wide-eyed, and then look back at James and the others. "I think I... Yeah, I'm fine. I think I, I think I saw Simon." Suddenly Matthew jumped out of his seat, fear obviously etched into his face. "I KNEW THAT THING WAS POSSESSED OR SOMETHING."

Erik suddenly spoke up, smirking, "Well, Damien. I wasn't aware you were also afraid of that doll." The look on his face told me he knew something else was up, but I payed no mind as he winked at me. _"Come on, Damien. I need you."_ Damien jolted again before gasping and standing up from the table, "I'm suddenly not feeling too well; I think.... I need to go lie down. With that, he stepped past me and hurriedly tracked into the foyer and up the staircase.

"Maybe I should go check on him." I spoke up. "Thank you for the meal." Turning away, I followed Damien's path up the stairs with a victorious smirk on my face. "Damien, where did you go?" I called _"I can't_ ** _help_** _you if I don't know where you are"_ I heard a low gasp come from my bedroom, so I decided to look there.

I tiptoed in, looking around, when I heard the door slam shut and I was pushed against the wall. I blushed, prepared, but not. With rough breath, Damien whispered next to my ear, "(Y/N)... You have no idea what you're doing." Without warning, he lowered his head and ran his tongue down the side of my neck. I let out a small moan and I swear I saw his eyes flash gold for a moment. "(Y/N). I need you. I don't know if I can-"

_"Take me"_

No time was wasted. His mouth was on mine, our lips moving in harmony. His kiss was heated and full of passion; the rough movements he made caused me to realize how much he has wanted this. _"He's_ _probably been holding back these past two months.."_

Pulling back, he looked me in the eye before grunting, "You... have... no idea..." He continued to kiss me roughly; on my lips, on my jawline, on my neck, before pulling my bow off and going for my collarbone. I gripped his hair with one hand, running my fingers through it and moaning his name. Realizing he was giving me all the attention and probably still holding back, I decide to be bold.

Using my free hand, I ran it down around his waist as he continued attacking my neck, and palmed his obvious erection. Damien moaned against my neck and began to grind himself into my hand. He began to pull off his jacket, and then undo the buttons of my shirt. My face continued to get hotter, but I also felt a new heat wavering between my legs. Pulling me up to meet his face, I wrapped my legs around his waist and began rubbing myself against his lower half as my shirt was practically ripped from my bodice, exposing the new lacey bra that I had bought for this occasion.

He walked across my room and layed me on my bed before standing and removing his shirt and pants. I reddened at the sight of his chiseled figure, but he came back down on me and looking at my chest he asked, "May I?" I nodded, sitting up so he could pull it off of me. Damien's eyes flared gold as he took one of my breasts in his mouth, tainting it with his love, and biting the nipple. He ran his tongue down from my collarbone, all the way down to the waistline of my pants, which he quickly slid off of my body. Kissing me again, he kept eye contact with me and pulled my lace panties down my legs with his teeth.

My body twisted as I lay nude before him. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I began to grind against. "Damien, **please**. I need you inside of me!" Staring at my panting, vulnerable state, he looked beyond starving, but pulled away from me. "Not yet, (Y/N). I still have something I need you to do for me." I nodded. "Anything."

He stepped closer to the edge of the bed, telling me to get on my knees. I complied, obeying whatever command would help me ease the burning pleasure between my legs. Pulling down his boxers, exposing himself completely to me, he shoved his erect member in front of my face. Nervous, but knowing what I had to do, I grabbed his balls, roughly massaging them, and took the tip of him in my mouth. Damien let out a loud groan, and grabbed my hair in his fist as I ran my tongue up and down his shaft. I pushed myself into him until he was touching the back of my throat. I gagged at the sensation he left as he continually thrusted into my mouth. Feeling him twitch in my throat, I stared up at him, letting him fill my mouth with his fluids and letting some dribble down my chin.

_"You taste bitter. I like it."_

He grunted again, and blushed at my comment, before pushing me back down on the bed. "(Y/N), I love you so much." Pulling him down into a hungry kiss, I whispered, "I love you too, Damien." Unprepared, Damien, golden-eyed, thrust himself, causing me to let out a loud groan of pleasure and pain. "I'll try to hold back, tell me when you're okay." Nodding, I took deep breaths and focused on the new feeling within my lower regions. A minute or two went by, and I also saw Damien breathing heavily. A wave of pleasure suddenly washed over, causing me to release a rough moan. _"Damien._ ** _Move._** _"_

Eyes widening and a grin forming on his face, he pulled back before thrusting himself back into. He was restless and rough and I loved every minute of it. He pressed his lips to mine as he repeatedly penetrated me; our tongues intertwined and our sexual noises synchronized in each other's mouths. Suddenly, he flipped us over, leaving me to cast myself upon him with his hands on my hips to support me. My breasts bounced as I rode Damien, and I saw his eyes follow them as he grunted and squirmed beneath me. "Dami-mnnh Damien. I can't.... I'm... so close."

"I know.. I-unnh.. am too." Damien flipped us back over, and let his incubus strength take over, pounding into me faster and harder than I thought possible. Feeling complete relief as a sudden release came on, I arched my back, moaning loudly enough I sure even the boys downstairs could hear. I looked back to Damien, still thrusting away, letting out an animalistic moan and I felt pleasurable heat rush through me.

Pulling out and laying beside me, he kissed me once more. "Happy two month anniversary, Damien. I love you." "I love you too, (Y/N). Nothing will ever change that. Although, if you pull a stunt like that in front of my brothers again, I might have to **punish** you." Despite what we had just done, I still blushed at the thought.

**Bonus:**

_Downstairs_  
"Well shit, I guess Damien will be full for a while." Sam sat at the table, still playing with his fork from lunch.

"I can't believe you didn't see it coming, Sam. It was quite obvious that he jolted because (Y/N) had a dirty thought pertaining to him." Erik smirked towards his younger brother.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not as perverted as you. It affects my abilities to see stuff like this."

_Erik facepalms_

_Month later (3 month anniversary)_ ;)  
_At the lunch table again._

Same lunch as usual, Sam and Matthew were flinging food at one another, James was talking about another book, Erik was just observing quietly, and Damien and I ate our lunch and held hands. I smiled, being so happy that the boys stayed, especially Damien. I looked at him with my large smile, and he returned with a soft grin. I realized I had his attention now. Here goes nothing.

_"Damien, I'm pregnant."_

"WHAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" He yelled. All the boys stared wide-eyed at Damien. "What exactly is going on this time?" James asked.

"Uh. I'm pregnant. With Damien's child." I said quietly.

As Matthew, Sam, James, and Damien sat there slack-jawed, Erik came over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Congratulations, but a human-incubus hybrid? This should be interesting. Good luck."


	2. Talent in the Kitchen - Matthew x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baking surprises

It was a quiet day at the mansion, and I had been helping Matthew in the kitchen with his favorite hobby, baking. The other boys had left and were going on a trip for the next two days. They didn’t tell us where they were going, but the thought of being alone with Matthew for awhile made my insides feel warm with excitement.

“Hey, (Y/N), can you pass me the the chocolate chips?” He asked, not pulling his eyes away from the mixing bowl. Feeling sneaky, I walked over and held them out. He went to grab him, but I moved my hand just a second before, and the look on his face was priceless as he realized what he had grabbed was not the bag of chocolate chips, but one of my breasts. Surprisedly squeezing it, his face grew red. I let out a small moan, “AH! (Y/N)! I’m so sorry, I-I didn’t mean to do that!” I giggled before moving to kiss him on the nose and hand him the chocolate chips. “It’s not like it felt bad, _Mattie_.”

He wobbled and melted slightly as I called him that, a name that I only used when I was being extremely playful or dominant, and never in front of the other boys. Completely ignoring what I knew I was doing to him, I spoke up, “Hey, _Mattie_ , is this our last cake?” I saw out the window the sun had begun to set and the sky was ablaze with an inflamed orange color like that of Erik’s hair. “Uh…. Yeah. That’s probably a good idea. It looks like… looks like it’s getting late.”

Matthew finished mixing the cake batter and pouring it into the tin as I started washing the bowls, measuring cups, and mixing spoons we had been using. About an hour had passed before our last cake was sitting on the dining room table, cool and freshly iced. I giggled, seeing Matthew's shirt, hands, and face covered in flour and bits of chocolate frosting. “I should probably go take a shower, do you mind finishing the cleaning, (Y/N)?”

“No, not at all.” I smirked. Matthew smiled lightly, still extremely red in the face after what had happened. I began to wipe down the counters, and put the last of the dishes in the sink to soak until I heard the water start running in the shower. Quietly running through the house, I slipped a note under the door, and returned to the kitchen to wait.

**Matthew’s POV**

“Ah, it feels good to be clean. Oh hey, what’s this?” As I finished getting dressed, I saw a bright blue slip of paper with my name on it. Flipping the paper over, I read the note.

 _“Matthew, when you finish with your shower, come back to the kitchen. I baked you something special.”_  
_Love (Y/N)_

I was confused. I wasn’t in the shower long enough for her to bake anything for me, unless she had prepared everything before. Still, I was curious, so I complied with her request. Although, when I reached the kitchen, I couldn’t believe my eyes; I had never felt so _**hungry**_ in my entire life. (Y/N) was stretched out across the counter; almost naked. The only things she had covering her were my apron around her waist, and two mounds of whipped cream on top of her breasts.

Just her voice sent shivers down my spine at this point. “What’s wrong, _Mattie_? Do I not look appetizing enough? I’m just sitting here waiting to be **devoured**.”

**(Y/N)’s POV**

Priceless. Matthew was completely frozen where he stood. I took this opportunity to sit up on the counter, and run one of my fingers through the whipped cream on my chest and licking it off. He was practically drooling. “Well, Mattie, I think I taste absolutely wonderful. I wonder how the inside tastes?” I spoke with a pouty face. His jaw dropped even more at the comment and as I spread my legs, sticking my fingers under the apron to pleasure myself. Matthew dropped to his knees as I moaned in front of him.

It wasn't hard to see that he was fully erect as he stood back up, even though he was fully clothed. I couldn’t stand it much longer, and released all over the counter and my fingers. Slowly descending from the counter and stumbling over to Matthew, I began sucking on his neck and nibbling his ear, only stopping to ask in a breathy whisper, “How do you think I taste?” and holding my dripping fingers up to his lips. He hungrily took my fingers in his mouth, moaning as I continued attacking his neck. I rubbed myself against him, smearing whipped cream all over his shirt and jacket.

I ran my hands up under his shirt, teasing his toned abdomen and reaching up to twist his nipples with my wet fingers. Pulling back, he ripped his shirt and jacket from his body before latching his mouth onto mine and backing me against the refrigerator so he could massage me through the apron his knee.   
“Oh, **_M a t t h e w_**.” I couldn’t hold in my moans. I had already drenched through Matthew’s apron, and I was about to do the same to his pant leg.”Uhhhnnn.”

His eyes flashed a rich amber color after I made that noise. Picking me up, he pinned me to the countertop. Dragging the apron teasingly off of my waist, he wasted no time in sticking his head close to my throbbing womanhood. I couldn’t control myself; my back arched as I gripped the sides of the counter and he put his lips to clit, sucking as he massaged it with two fingers, and himself with his other hand. He moaned into me, vibrating and overloading my senses for the third time tonight. He slurped up the treasures I had disposed to him, and pulled his face away but continued to tease me with his fingers.

“Matthew! Please! I need you inside of me!” I raised my head to look at him with pleading eyes; he stopped palming himself, and I could see the sticky pleasure leaking through the crotch of his pants. Hesitantly, but frustratedly, he pull down his pants and boxers. “I need you too, (Y/N), I just don’t know if I can hold back. I don’t want to hurt you.” Pulling him to me, I kissed him harshly and hurriedly stroked his member. “This is… uhnnn… (Y/N).... I know this isn’t the-uhn first time we’ve done it, but you’ve never… you’ve nnnhhhh-never made me so _**hungry**_.”

I couldn’t take it. I needed him. I used all of my strength to flip him onto the counter below me, and I wasted no time in lowering myself onto him.  “Oh my god, Matthew!” The kitchen filled with our combined moans as I rode him. It was pure bliss as our hips knocked against each other and his hands rubbed at my sides. “Matth-uhnn Matthew, I can’t!” Catching my signal, he flipped us over and pounded into me, rattling the dishes in the sink next to us. He grabbed my sticky breasts as he was moving, and licked them clean, forcing my end to come faster. He looked at me, his eyes abnormally colored once again, before grunting, “I know-rrnn that you are.. you are close. I can tell. I am too. Let’s cum together (Y/N).” I wasted no time in grinding myself against him as he flipped us over once more so I could finish on top. My eyes widened in full relief as I felt my juices finally flow in a vicious orgasm; it also wasn’t long before I felt Matthew pulse through me and we both leaked onto the counter.

“(Y/N), I love you. So much. More than words or actions can describe. I feel like I should say though, that’s the best dessert I’ve ever had.” He whispered between pants and giggles. Lifting me off of him, he rolled off the counter and to his feet. “We should probably clean up, we don’t ever want the guys knowing we dirtied the kitchen.”  I nodded at him, blushing, panting, and at a loss for words. Matthew had never been so passionate. Sliding off the counter, to help clean, my legs gave way beneath me and Matthew barely caught me. I blushed as he held me bridal style and kissed my forehead. “I think I should take a hot bath. Matthew, do you think you could teleport us there?” He only nodded. Running the bath and then setting me gently in the warm water, he told me,”I’ll go clean up the kitchen, but when I’m done I’ll come join you in the bath and maybe you’ll be up for round two.” Winking, he was out in a flash.

**Meanwhile**

The front door swung open revealing the other four brothers. “Damnit, I can’t believe all the flights got canceled because of an incoming storm.” “Calm down Sam," Erik teased. "it’s not like we can do anything about it. We’ll just have to go on the trip another time. Maybe next time (Y/N) and Mat-”

_“_ _Matth_ _-_ _uhnn_ _Matthew, I can’t!”_

“Well,” James cleared his throat hastily, “I think it’s best we all head to our separate sleeping quarters. It is late. We should all sleep.” Erik and Damien nodded with uncomfortable looks on their faces. “Hold on!” Sam whispered angrily. “Fuck that! Can’t you hear them? They aren’t even screwing each other in a room upstairs! I can tell; can’t you!? They’re doing it in the kitchen! Dude, James! We eat in there! Are we just gonna let them do that!?”

“Well, I suppose we could intervene, but who will be the one to go in and pull their naked, sweaty bodies apart? Will you do that to your little brother and Miss (Y/N)?  If you are willing, Sam, be my guest.”

Erik and Damien stifled laughs as Sam’s face turned bright red.”Nevermind, I’m going to bed. Goodnight.”


	3. Cleaning (You) Day - Erik x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chores can be fun under the right circumstances...

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, so I was helping James in the garden. He was adamant that the gardens could stay under his care, and no one really fought him when we were deciding who would do what chores. I guess he really did like flowers. By the time we had finished trimming the lawn and the plants around it, we had already taken a break for lunch and it was mid-afternoon.

Standing from the flowerbed, I wiped my forehead and smiled at my hard work. “Miss, you have some dirt on you.” James spoke. “Oh! Where?” I blushed as I looked down at myself and giggled. “Oh, everywhere. I guess I should go clean myself up.” Heading towards the door, I set my gloves and browned shoes by the gazebo. “It'll do me some good to have some steam at my back.”

Stepping into the bathroom, I grinned at my reflection. “I guess this is what I get for helping James in the garden.” Humming to myself, I started undressing and dancing in the mirror. By the time I had gotten down to my underwear, I froze in my tracks. The door opened. There stood Erik with a mop and bucket in his hand, and his mind must've been elsewhere as he walked right past me. “ _Shit. I completely forgot that Erik was going to clean the bathroom today._ ”  Covering myself with my hands, I cleared my throat. His eyes were on me, all of me, suddenly.

Dropping the mop with a loud thud, he covered his eyes with one of his hands. “Pri-princess! I'm so sorry! I-I hadn't realized..” Now this was funny; it was quite obvious that he was more embarrassed than I was. I had liked Erik for some time now, and I wasn't sure if the feeling was mutual not, but seeing the small bulge forming below his belt made me want to try some things. Despite the dirt on me, I dropped my hands and walked over to the tall ginger, hips swaying the few steps there. I could tell Erik was peeking through his fingers the whole time, but I would too if our roles were reversed.

Wrapping my arms around his burning neck and standing on my tiptoes, I whispered in his ear, “Erik, you could've just told me you wanted to _**shower**_ together.” Pulling his hand from his eyes I guided it to my rear, where he hesitantly rested his palm as I kissed him along his jawline. With my half-naked body pushed against him, I could feel the rapid beating of his heart and his _excitement_ growing as I continued to kiss around his neck and down to his adam’s apple. I pulled back as Erik released a small groan. Suddenly deciding to take control, Erik roughly groped my ass and kissed me passionately, tongue and all.

My fingers fumbled as I began to unbutton Erik’s vest and shirt. He wasn’t making it any easier for me as he licked the shell of my ear and blew a hot breath into my ear. Chuckling at my clumsy eagerness, he started undoing his belt as I finished undressing his top. Eyes sparkling, I stood back and decided to some more teasing. Hopping up on the counter with a little help from Erik, I pulled him into a quick kiss before pushing him away slightly and massaging my breasts through my bra. “Ahh-mmm this bra is so tight.” He tried to help me slip it off, but I brushed him back again, with my foot this time; right between his legs.

Rubbing circles in his most sensitive area, I took off my top coverage at an agonizingly slow pace, allowing my breasts to slowly leak out in a plump, bouncy manner. As the girls were finally set free though, I realized I was in some trouble. Erik’s eyes began to flash between his normal romantic purple color and an uncontrolled, erotic gold. “ _I guess I teased him a little too much; I just hope he still has at least a little restraint._ ” Finding the strength to step away from my palming foot, he walked over and turned the shower on, and proceeded to drop his pants and boxers. My eyes about bulged out of my head when I saw his size, and he walked over to me sensually with a deep smirk.

Placing another rough kiss on my lips, he grabbed the hem of my panties with one hand and pulled them down, revealing all of both of us to one another. Putting his arms around me in an amorous hug, I tried to return it just as deeply, but I turned to the mirror behind me to see he had tied my hands together with his belt. “ _This should be interesting._ ” He then grabbed me under my thighs, picking me up and carrying me with him into the shower. The water was hot against my dirty, tingling skin, but it was nothing compared to the heat tainting my lower regions as Erik pinned me against the shower wall, and suckled my breasts.

My breath hitched as he switched breasts and stuck two fingers in me, thrusting them and rubbing them slowly on my throbbing inner walls. He added a third finger after moving his mouth to my neck and collarbones, leaving dark marks. I felt my release coming on, but he wouldn’t allow it. I groaned as he removed his fingers, licking them clean under the running water. I looked at him with pleading eyes. His were golden once again. “Erik, please! I don’t know how much longer I can take this feeling!” “Me first.” was his reply before looking down at his still swollen dick. Nodding, I went to stroke him, but then remembered I couldn’t move my arms. “ _Then what does he expect me to- Oh_.”

Slowly sliding to my knees on the wet shower floor, I wrapped his tip in my lips, and ran my tongue all the way down between his dripping balls. “Damnit!” he half-yelled, scaring me and making me choke a little. I was worried I was doing it wrong, but he told me otherwise with a loud moan and a few thrusts in my throat. I pulled away to catch my breath, but I suppose I chose an awkward time as his milky fluids dripped down my face in the waves of running water. Both of us panting, he pulled me up to rest on his hips between him and the wall. “Prin-(Y/N). Are... are you ready?”

“Just put it in me already!” Unimaginable. This may be my first time doing it with Erik, but it doesn’t mean I haven’t done it myself to the thought of Erik. The pleasure was unimaginable, completely different from what I could accomplish on my own. My mind was as foggy as the bathroom was steamy, but it didn’t bother me. Our moans echoed off of the tile walls as our hips met each other again and again, and his hands rubbed tingly circles on my hips and ass. Our lips met and our tongues had a fiery exchange. “Er-Erik. You have to-mmmnnnhh I need-uhhnnn.” I couldn’t even process my thought and tell him before I released upon his drenched form, and he shot his seed up into me.

Pulling me into a kiss and untying my hands, he smiled. “I have… wanted to kiss you… for a long time, Princess.” I giggled between pleasured pants. “Me too, Erik… I guess… guess we got more than we bargained for. We should probably actually shower now, or the water bill will cost a fortune.” Agreeing with me, Erik and I bathed each other while just enjoying our not-so-pure happiness in this comfort. After getting out, Erik used some magic to dry us both and get me back to my room unnoticed by the other boys. Seeing the sun low in the sky, I yawned and Erik draped me in my comforter. With a small laugh under his breath, he kissed my forehead. “Why don’t you nap until dinner is ready; I’ll come back to wake you up. I need to go clean the bathroom...again...”


	4. Books Can Get You Laid - Sam x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who said books only fueled the imagination?

It was almost summertime, which in hand meant one thing: exams are coming up. Suzu and Naomi decided to come back to my place after school for a group study session. We spent an hour or two sitting there; Naomi and I got a lot of work done, although Suzu was another story. “You guuuuuyyyssss. Can’t we take a break!? Oh! We could-” She was cut off by a quick knock on the door and James sticking his head in. “Miss, we’ll be starting dinner now, it should be ready in about an hour.”

“Has it gotten that late already?” Naomi glanced at her watch. “I need to get Suzu and myself home, but we’ll be here in the morning to pick you up for school.” Helping them pack their things, I waved them off with smile. After they left, I went back and flopped down onto my bed, only to see an unfamiliar book on the floor. “ _This must be one of those romance mangas Naomi is reading all the time. I bet this fell out of her bag, I’ll just have to give it back to her tomorrow_.” Curiosity getting the best of me, I flipped the book over and read the front cover: Ten Count.

(If you don’t know what Ten Count is, it’s an explicit yaoi manga about a man getting over his mysophobia (fear of germs) by starting small, but eventually using the touch of another man. I highly recommend it. Read it at http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/ten_count/ )

I began reading it, before getting confused and realizing I was supposed to read in the other direction, and enjoyed the story. I guess I just messed up a little; I never expected these kinds of interests from Naomi, but the things I saw and read made me **_hot_** like when one of the boys used their powers on me: _rough, explicit, guy-on-guy action._

**Sam POV**

I was already sitting at the table even though the food wouldn’t be ready for another 20 to 30 minutes. Erik was starting to set the table, things were starting to smell really good in the kitchen, and I figured Damien would come in late with his nose stuck in one of those books from (Y/N)’s grandfather’s study. Although, where was (Y/N)? Her friends left awhile ago, and usually she’d come downstairs to chat or help out if she wasn’t too busy. With nothing better to do, I got up from my seat at the table and started heading towards her room. I had no idea what I was getting myself into, though.

I just wanted to see what she was up to. I knocked on her door, “Hey, (Y/N). I just wanted to make sure you’d be-” I was interrupted by a loud moan. _“Oh my god, what the fuck is she doing in there!?”_ Slowly turning the doorknob, I opened the door so she wouldn’t notice me and looked into her room. I felt like my eyes were going to bug out of my head, or the button might snap off my stretching jeans. She was sitting up on her knees, legs spread apart. Her shirt was half unbuttoned and hanging loosely around her shoulders and her breasts were bouncing with the rhythms of her shaky breaths and fingers she pushed into herself. I couldn’t move, it was almost as if she had powers and was using them on me.

“Sam... **help me** …” _“Shit, she noticed me. Wait. Did she say help?”_ Beckoning me with her free hand, she pat her hand on the bed in front of her. I complied, completely turned on, despite the fact I was also confused, and slightly uncomfortable. Still pleasuring herself, she scooted towards my lap, practically straddling me, and guided one of my hands to her dripping lower area. “I… can’t… can’t reach…  I need… help.” Removing her fingers, she began to grind herself against my crotch and trembling hand. Leaning close to my ear, she groaned, “Please, Sam.” I knew it was kind of wrong, but as she threw her head back and her breasts pushed against me, I couldn’t help myself.

**(Y/N) POV**

The heat wouldn’t go away, and I could see the longing in Sam’s pear green eyes as he stuck a finger in me. I continued grinding against him, making it clear that what he was giving wasn’t enough. Sam looked at me shyly before pushing me down on my back and sticking his face between my legs. I quivered beneath him as his tongue danced inside me along with his fingers. “No!” I moaned. “More! I **_need_** you, Sa-aaahhhhh.”

Cumming on and in his mouth and fingers, my breaths were heavy. Sam looked up at me and licked himself clean, maintaining eye contact the entire time. “I gotta say, (Y/N), this is the best damn thing I've ever tasted. You wanna see if I taste good too?”

**Sam POV**

With flushed cheeks and pursed lips, she nodded before grabbing my pants and underwear and doing away with them. She seemed almost mesmerized by my dick. Taking me in her mouth, (Y/N) started fingering herself again. Moans began to come from her mouth and practically vibrate around my rock-hard length. “Fuck (Y/N).” I couldn't take it. I pulled myself from her mouth, moaning as her teeth grazed me slightly.

Lining myself at her entrance, I kissed her deeply. “Are you ready?” She only nodded before I rammed myself into her, causing her to scream with pleasure. I kissed her more, trying to muffle her noises so my brothers wouldn't hear. (Y/N) pulled her mouth away and started sucking on my neck while making her hips meet my every thrust. “Nnnnnhhhh, (Y/N).” Using all my strength, I pulled out and flipped her over, continuing to thrust into her womanhood from a new angle. “Sam… I-nnnnnhhh… close.” Understanding, I thrusted harder, until we came simultaneously.

“(Y/N), you're amazing. We should probably get dressed though, dinner will be ready any minute now. I'll go ahead and slip out so they don't suspect anything.” Kissing her on the forehead, I whispered, “I love you.” She pulled me down for a passionate kiss, before rolling over to get dressed.

 _Time-Skip: 2 months_  
_At school_

**(Y/N) POV**

Sitting down at the lunch table, Naomi and Suzu stared at me wide-eyed. “Yo, Anderson. What's up with your lunch tray? You've been eating a lot more lately.” Glancing at Naomi, I spoke in a harsh whisper, “Don't ever leave an explicit manga lying around at my house again. Got it? I read that manga and now I'm _pregnant_.” Naomi and Suzu both covered their mouths with their hands in shock. “Wait, Anderson, that doesn’t make any sense. How did a book get you pregnant? And also, are you serious!?” From there, I told them how Sam walked in on me _reading_ the manga and what happened because of that, leaving out the specific details, of course. Naomi congratulated me but scolded me saying she always knew those boys were trouble, and Suzu gave me a hug and started asking all kinds of questions. Suddenly nauseated by all the questions and the pregnancy, I stopped them. “You guys, there’s just one problem: Sam doesn’t know yet.”

To make me feel better, Suzu and Naomi came back with me after school so they could have dinner with the boys and I and be there for support. All was going well, everything was normal at the table, but I couldn’t help but fidget in my seat. _“What if he doesn’t want the baby? What will I do then?”_ “What baby?” Damien looked at me, and suddenly everyone’s attention was on Damien and I. _“Curse his mind reading abilities.”_ “A baby?” Erik spoke up, “Don’t be ridiculous, Damien. Where is there a baby we should be concerned with?”

Realizing this conversation would just be an endless cycle of confusion, I gathered my courage and stood from my seat. “I’ve been meaning to find a time to you all this, but… I’m pregnant.” All the boys’ eyes widened and Damien continued, “Then who’s the fath-” He was cut off by Sam grabbing my shoulders, kissing me deeply, and yelling, “Fuck yeah! I’m gonna be a dad!” I giggled at his enthusiasm and kissed him gently. All the boys looked both shocked and glad that Sam was excited and had found something to cherish in the human realm. “First things first, Sam. Babe, you gotta stop cussing so much.” “Oh shit, (Y/N) you’re right.)


	5. The Sadist in the Study - James x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is the kind and gentle prince behind closed doors? 
> 
> Daddy.

Wiping the sweat from my brow, I looked around at the now sparkling foyer. I hadn’t realized how many chores went into keeping grandfather’s house clean until the boys had ventured out on their own and could no longer help me. After James and I got married, they decided it was time they also found their own paths, leaving us newlyweds on our own in the giant house. James became CEO of Anderson toys, to all of our surprise, and I became a stay at home wife. It wasn’t a problem though, I didn’t mind at all, especially since I was still taking college courses online.

“ _Time to move to the halls, I guess._ ” I didn’t do all the chores, James and I took turns, but he’d been really busy the past few nights, leaving me to my own devices, which included a mop and broom. After moving all the supplies to the hall where I could reach them, I began dusting the pictures on the wall, smiling at my grandfather’s portrait and humming to myself, until I heard James call for me from the study a few doors down. “Just a second James,” I called back, “I’m coming!” ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Putting down the duster and brushing my hands off on my apron, I skipped towards the ajar study door.

“Did you need somethi-?” I stopped short when I realized what happened. He sat at the desk, papers scatter across the surface, and his head hung forward slightly as he mumbled in his sleep. I smiled before tiptoeing into the room. “He called my name;” I whispered to myself. “I wonder what he’s dreaming about.” As I said that, he seemed to respond slightly, by saying my name again. But this time, it was… **_different_**. My name rolled off his sleeping tongue with a deep growl, and he threw his head back slightly. At this point, I was pretty sure I knew what he was dreaming about, and the thought of it sent a blush to my face and a shiver down my spine.

As I moved closer to the desk and looked around towards him, I was both surprised and amused. His hands gripped the arms of the desk chair, and my thoughts about his dream’s plotline were further confirmed by the tent growing within his pants. Putting my hand on his shoulder, I bent down and blew gently against his ear, causing him to stir in his seat. Blinking his eyes open a few times, he blushed heavily, not realizing his predicament, but because I bent over so my breasts hung visibly from the v-neck of my sweater. Trying my best to sound seductive, I rested my hand on his thigh, and began to rub my thumb over the bulge in his pants. “Honey, do you want some help? It’s never good to work yourself _**to the bone**_.”

I blew on his ear again, and James began to melt beneath me do to the stimulation I had been providing him. “ I-I… (Y/N) I’ve got… got a lot of work to do.” He stuttered in front of me, obviously wanting to give into the pleasure, but his maturity and professionalism was fighting back hard. I decided it was time to try something out that I’d been thinking about for awhile. I just didn’t know how he’d react. “Come on, it’s Saturday,” I began with a smirk. “Please, **_Daddy_**.” I suppose that was the magic word. _Who knew the demon prince would have a daddy kink?_ As I was pulled into his lap, his lips were on mine in the most passionate kiss we’d ever had. I felt as if I was the one receiving energy, despite he was the incubus, and a lustful heat spread through my body that I hadn’t even felt on our wedding night.

He moved to run his tongue down my neck, and I began grinding against him, knowing it would drive him insane. James threw his glasses aside, and continued down my neck, leaving hickey after hickey along the way. James was, at this moment, no longer the hungry incubus I shared lunch with in this study so long ago; right now, he was _**ravenous**_. Attempting to untie my apron, I started undoing his tie and leaving kisses from his mouth, to his jaw, and down around his adam’s apple where I could feel the impatient growl he emitted. He fondled my breasts through my sweater as we continued to make out and I pulled at the tips of his hair. Still grinding into his crotch, James began to buck his hips into mine, causing his desk chair to squeak, and I moaned into our kiss.

Pulling away from his searching lips, I let out a breathy plead. “I need more.” I took one of his hands from my breasts, and ran it up into my skirt. “ _ **Please, Daddy! I want you inside me!**_ ” I had seen his eyes losing their gentle amber color the entire time, but his irises were now a flaming gold, burning like the heat he was holding inside. He ran his hands up my hips, pulling my sweater up over my head, before ripping my bra from my chest. I continued clumsily trying to remove his blazer and unbutton his shirt when the thought occurred to me: “ _The amount of self control he has is incredible. Now is not for energy, but for love, but it’s like he’s been starving himself. He always put his brothers before himself. I saw how pained he was when Sam and Erik stole my first and second kisses, and when Damien accidentally took too much when showing me their flashbacks. He’s waited so long, and he’s still not completely rushing things.”_

Before I realized what was happening, his shirt was half-unbuttoned, but he pushed everything off of his desk and laid me on top. James began suckling my breasts, biting at my buds, and causing my moans to grow louder. I tried to reach out to him, to pleasure him as well, but was stopped short. On the opposite end of the desk, James had tied my hands to a desk drawer with his necktie. “But Daddy!” He smirked at me, looking like he had won as he removed what I hadn’t finished of his shirt. I had plans of my own though. I moved one of my legs to begin rubbing my foot against his raging erection through his pants. His eyes flashed again, before stepping away and out of my reach. I whimpered slightly, wanting to pleasure him and my own lower half, before being distracted when James opened one of the desk drawers.

“You know, (Y/N), Daddy’s gotten you a new toy. Why don’t we try it out?” James pulled my skirt and underwear from my body, leaving me completely nude on the desk before him. “Sweetheart, can you spread your legs for me a little?” Nodding slightly, I did as I was told, just wanting him to touch me again. I hadn’t seen what he pulled out of the drawer, but I knew what it was as soon as I realized what he was putting in me was not his fingers, but a vibrator. Slipping it in only halfway, he turned it on. I let out a loud moan, but it wasn’t enough. I needed it in farther, but I could do nothing without my hands. I looked to James, who began to walk around the desk to where my hands were tied. My face lit up as he began untying it from the desk, but he only rolled me over and tied a tighter knot between my two hands.

“(Y/N), I know you want more.” I only nodded between pants. “And you asked earlier if I needed help? Well you can help me now.” I nodded more, willing to do whatever it took to have relief between my legs. James sat me up on the desk, on my knees, before pulling his pants down. “Suck, (Y/N).” I put my mouth on him, just taking in his tip at first. I ran my tongue along the sides of his length, bobbing my head up and down, deepthroating him. “ Damn.” He grunted as I lightly ran my teeth along him with my tongue. Thrusting into my mouth, I could tell he would cum soon. With a last, harsh thrust, he filled my mouth with his substance. It dribbled out of the corner of my mouth a little, and down my chin. James bent down to make eye contact with me. “Just remember Daddy’s rule, honey. We can’t go back to playing until you finish all your dinner. **So, swallow**.”

I gulped the creamy liquid in my mouth. Looking at him with big eyes and a slurred, intoxicated voice, I asked. “Daddy, I finished my dinner. _**Will you play with me now, Daddy**_?” He only nodded before coming back to my lower region and removing the vibrator. Aligning himself, he thrusted into me, and I released a noise that could only be described as the taste of the purple ecstasy fruits of Diana’s kingdom. I tried meeting my hips with his, but my hands were still tied behind my back. James held me steady, but the thrusts of an ex-incubus prince were strong, causing the desk to jolt across the floor slightly. Hitting my g-spot, I let out a deep groan. “ **AHHHHHH** **JAMES THERE!!!** ” Pounding at to me at this new angle, he picked me up and sat back down on the desk chair. He helped me as I bounced up and down on his member, but I didn’t have much strength left. It only took a few moments before James and I came simultaneously.

“I love… I love you, (Y/N).” I hugged him and gave him a light kiss, our sweaty bodies sticking together in bliss. “I love you, too James. So were you able to live out the dream I woke you from?” A deep blush formed on James’s face, and he avoided eye contact with me for a moment before laughing under his breath. “You already called me Daddy, and that was a pleasant surprise that I didn’t know would affect me like that. Let’s save the other kink for another time.” My face went red, and I was up all night trying to figure out what the other one was.


	6. Coming Home Hungry - Diana x Female Reader

I can't think of a better choice I've made in life than stopping Diana before she opened her portal over the balcony. I'll never forget dancing in the night sky with her, or how that was the first time she'd kissed me out of love, and not for energy.

I live with her in her castle, and I'm treated like royalty. She makes sure I have human foods and items, although she gets me custommade succubi outfits; she claims it makes her hungry depending on which outfit I wear. She also gave human names to all her associates so it'd be easier for me to remember. They've all taken a liking to me, except for Saero. He always just kinda glares at me.

Despite Diana's cold and demanding demeanor, she's one of the most caring people I know. She genuinely loves every part of me, and always makes sure I know it. I wish she were here now. She and the others left for a mission a week ago, except for Rabbit, who said she had a new spell to work on. I'm pretty sure Diana actually told her to stay behind and watch me, though. Rabbit stayed locked away in the library most of the time, so I was left to wander.

I was sprawled out under the table in the middle of the war room, trying to teach myself Latin with a few books I'd found before Rabbit kicked me out of the library. I'd gotten a few phrases down, when the door opened to reveal the return of my girlfriend and her comrades. I bumped my head trying to scramble out from under the table, and everyone chuckled. “Did your mission go well?” I asked. Diana took my hands and pulled me into a hug. “Yes, very well.” She promised, before whispering into my ear. “But, darling I'm _**starving**_.”

When she pulled away, her eyes flashed gold and a smirk graced her lips. She kissed my head and turned back to the group with her normal, beautiful red eyes. I, however, was staring forward with my not-normal red face. I did my best though to look normal as I grabbed my books from under the table and sat in a chair in the corner. Diana smirked at me and went back to going over plans and ideas as Rabbit entered the room. “Diana, a word?” The succubus nodded in her direction. On her way out, she stopped at my chair and pushed the book down I was using to hide my face.

“(Y/N), sweetheart, why don't you go get ready for bed. It's a little past sundown. Once I'm done with Rabbit, I'll come make up all the attention I neglected you over the past week.” I had no time to reply; she pulled me into a rejuvenating kiss, full of want before strutting after Rabbit. Sargent's low whistle brought me back to my senses. Fae giggled quietly and I realized Diana had just done that in front of the four of them. They all gave little smirks, aside from Saero with his icy stare.

My cheeks remained red as I slipped out of the war room. I hurried down the halls to the room I shared with Diana. The room felt warm compared to the cool stone hallways of the castle, but it was a comforting, tempting heat. I started undressing myself to prepare for Diana, beginning with my shirt, and then my bra. “Starting without me, are we?” I let out a little yelp as Diana's hands snaked around my torso and pulled me into her.

“That's not fair, (Y/N). I might have to punish you.” Diana's breath tickled my neck as she swept my hair aside and started trailing kisses up to my lips. She tilted my head back to kiss me and her hands started tracing up to play with my exposed pink buds. I gasped into the kiss, and Diana only kissed harder, expressing the hunger and want within her. Her fingers kneaded at my breasts, eliciting a shaky moan from me.

Diana's eyes were golden-glazed by the sound. I always loved her golden eyes. Her normal red eyes are beautiful, but I've always felt like she was most true to herself when her eyes are golden. I came to the Abyssal Plains, a land of demons, with her, and she's done everything in her power to accommodate my human needs and wants. She's even given herself the name “Diana” just to make it easier for me. When her eyes are gold though, when she's hungry, or making love to me, is when she shows her succubus side, her true self. And oh god, how it turns me on.

I struggled until I was able to turn around in her grip, bare chest pressed against her and diving back into the kiss. She lifted me in her arms and her tongue began exploring the kiss. The room started changing from warm to hot, but I loved it. I gripped at Diana's hair and horns as she moved her mouth to my chest and walked us to the bed. After dropping me on the bed, she looked me over. “All my precious artwork is gone. I'll just have to make more.” Her grin was sly and she licked her lips. Diana dove down, sucking and kissing any skin her lips could find. I moaned every time she found a new spot, and I couldn't wait to see the glorious purple that would blot my body by morning's light. Her lips danced across my skin, and I arched into her kisses when her fingers hooked into the waistline of my purple jeans.

She began to nip at my exposed thighs, and teasingly avoided where I wanted her most. Diana surprised me by shoving a finger in me, causing me to elicit a loud moan. After she'd approved of the hickeys she'd put on my thighs, she pulled her finger out of me. “You know, (y/n),” Diana hummed, “You are more deliciously intoxicating than any fruit in this kingdom.” She moaned as she sucked off her wet finger. The sight alone had me moaning and writhing in pleasure.

“E… Ezaeur… Please…” For a moment, Diana just sat there with a look of shock on her face. I immediately realized that was the first time I'd called her by her given name. “Say it again. Please (y/n).”

“Ezaeur, please.” The succubus seemed to melt at my plead. I rarely caught her off guard, but this was my chance. I sat up and moved closer to her. She gave me a sly grin as if to say ‘what do you think you're doing?’ I began working one of my fingers inside myself, and took Diana's left nipple in my mouth. I sucked a hickey on the underside and rolled her stiff nub under my tongue. Diana was moaning loudly, and used one hand to pleasure herself while the other came up to massage my breast.

My moans reverberated around Diana's chest, and I moved to give attention to her other breast. “(Y/n), I want you to put another finger in, as… as deep as you can.” She panted out. I did as I was told until we were both close to climaxing. “I want my meal, (y/n). Lie down.” Obeying her command, I lay back on the bed with my legs spread. I was so close, and Diana always knew. She continued pleasuring herself and bent over to devour my core. She was skilled with her tongue and had me crying with pleasure. “Ezaeur!!” I screamed as I climaxed, and Diana seemed to come as she ate all my release.

After cleaning up a little, Diana came and cuddled in the bed with me. I snuggled into her side with tired eyes. She played with my hair until I was almost asleep, she kissed me deeply and whispered, “I may be ruler of this land, but you, my darling (y/n), my precious human girlfriend, _are my queen.”_


	7. My Firsts and Seconds - Sam x Reader x Erik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam x Reader x Erik Threesome

One month. I've been living with these boys, these _**sex demons**_ , for one month. I'm still squeamish and wary of the whole situation. Sure the boys have been sweet, helping out around the house and not forcing the situation on me, but I'm still nervous as all get out. I had to lie about them to Naomi and Suzu, to my parents, to everyone that was at that party! Plus, I know it's in their nature, the boys can't exactly help it 100% of the time, but I get the feeling I'm being watched like prey.

Trying to calm my nerves, I left my room to roam the house. “ _I still haven't explored all of the mansion yet with everything going on_.” I stepped down a random hall, glancing at the decorum on the walls that were dusted by Grandfather's absence. I opened and searched rooms, finding some of them locked from the inside. “ _I'll have to ask Dad if he knows anything about these locked rooms…_ “

“Maybe she just needs a push in the right direction…”

I stopped dead in my tracks. A voice, Sam's to be precise, was flowing from an ajar door right around the corner. “ _But who is he talking to_?”

“Maybe, but as much as we both want to, we can't exactly force the princess.” Erik retorted, answering my question.. “ _Force me to do what_?” I decided to turn back, but lucky me, I tripped on the rug. The boys noticed apparently, as they were out in the hall helping me up with mixtures of concern and deviance on their faces. I blushed as each boy took a hand to help me up. Neither of them let go once I was standing, Erik just rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand shyly. “You didn't happen to overhear our conversation, did you Princess?” I looked between the two, scared of what the correct answer was. I only nodded.

“Well that settles it, we're doing this.” Sam picked me up and his arms. I wanted to protest, but when I opened my mouth to speak, I only released a moan. “ _What the fuck? Why?_ ” I felt so hot all of the sudden, and I saw that both Sam and Erik's eyes were showing gold. I suddenly realized what was happening. What they were going to do. “ _These boys took my first and second kisses, and now they're going to take my virginity!?_ ” I struggled in Sam's strong arms as they carried me back to my bedroom. Sam threw me on the bed after arrival, and Erik shut the door.

“You can't do this to me!! It's wrong!!!” I rambled between pants. Suddenly the two incubi had looks of shock on their faces, and the gold faded from their irises. The heat began to die down within my core, but it didn't leave. They sat on the bed, and watched me fidget.

“I'm sorry if we scared you. You're right, but we never did plan on forcing you into anything.” Sam spoke.

Erik placed a kiss on my temple. “We may be incubi, but we're still gentleman. We’re sorry if we made you think-”

“That you were going to take my virginity without my permission?” I interjected. “That is what you two were talking about, right?” The boys awkwardly moved away from me with looks showing they realized how stupidly thought out their idea was. With a deep breath, I climbed off my bed. The boys watched me carefully as I came to stand in front of them. “Sit.” I demanded. After they sat down, I gave them a stern smirk. “Listen, boys. I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about you and your brothers in a....uhh… _dirty_ way. I mean, how often do five incubi show up out of nowhere and start living at your house? So, what I mean is, I’m willing to do this.” The boys’ eyes lit up a little and they started to move from the bed. “But,” I said, making sure they stayed seated, “we do it on **my terms**.”

The two of them shared a heated glance from me to each other and back before nodding in approval. “Number one, did you two come prepared? Like, were you just gonna get me pregnant with some half-human two-fathered spawn or do you have condoms? I’m not doing it without them.” Sam hung his head and cussed quietly. Erik reached into his back pocket and pulled out two foil packages. “Okay, now that that’s taken care of, I need to know that you guys will respect me and not hurt me. I’m establishing a safe word, just in case. My safe word is jenga. And lastly, just because you guys are experienced, I’m not, and I had no idea where you guys were planning, my butt is off limits. You can touch, but that’s it.”

“Those all sound reasonable, Miss.” Erik replied.

“Agreed. We should’ve asked before even trying anything. Feel free to try anything on us though.” Sam joked.

“ _ **I plan on it**_.” The boys went a little rigid at my statement, but it was a pleasant rigid. Unlike them, I’d prepared myself for a situation like this. I pushed them further back on the bed, and climbed up until I had a knee between both their legs. I hadn’t even touched them yet and I could already see how hard they were. My fingers started working open the buttons of my shirt, letting the brothers do nothing but watch as my breasts and stomach slowly became exposed. Throwing the garment across the room, I settled further onto the boys. They both hissed and moaned when my knees started giving them attention. “Come on, boys. I know you wanna taste.”

I rubbed at my nipples and moaned to tease them, before both their mouths were on my breasts. Their eyes were static gold and piercing through me as they left purple marks along my exposed skin. “Sam…” I huffed, “please kiss me.” He responded eagerly by biting up my neck and jawline, drawing a path before he hungrily kissed me and sucked at my tongue. Erik was smothering my stomach with feather-light kisses and groping at my ass so hard I was sure it was already bruising. I wanted to see more from them, though. I reluctantly pulled away from them, and demanded “Off.” 

They got the gist as I waved my hands around, and soon the only clothing left between the three of us was my skirt and dripping underwear. “You two are so handsome. Won’t you let me taste too?” Erik and Sam nodded all too quickly, and I situated myself to my comfort. I stared at Erik’s dick, just a few inches from my face. He was longer, but from what had Sam moaning profanities beside me, I could feel he was definitely thicker. “Occupy those pretty lips, why don’t you?” I jested as I squeezed Sam harder. He grunted harshly through his teeth and began undressing my bottom half while I licked over Erik’s tip.

I attempted to find a rhythm with Erik, seeing which speeds got the better reaction out of him. He was definitely straining to not thrust up into my mouth. My rhythm was defeated since my attention had been on him, and Sam’s first lick into my lower lips had me moaning raggedly around the ginger below me. He lost some control and started fucking into my mouth, and I kept up with it as best I could, despite Sam nose deep into me, not leaving a single crevice unattended to. All the heat and all the tightness was becoming to much for me, and I pulled off of Erik screaming loudly as I rocketed my fluids across Sam’s face. Erik grabbed my hair, and kissed me like he’d been starved for years, not even caring about the precum that painted my tongue or his own now.

Both the boys had unwavering luminescent irises now, and they both seemed to be painfully hard. I dove down to Erik’s discarded pants to retrieve the condoms, and handed one to each of them. “There’s… There’s only one of me,” I whimpered, “and two of you. I don’t know how this is gonna work. Someone just please, _**fuck**_ me.” Erik glanced towards his younger brother and smirked.

“After you.”

Sam looked confused for a second, then seemed to understand, moaning loudly at the idea. Both boys pulled their condoms on, and kissed me on the cheek. Now the anticipation was killing me. I felt what was definitely larger than Sam’s tongue poke at my sensitive entrance. He slid in slowly, gripping at my bruised hips so he wouldn’t lose control. “Fuck, (Y/N), you feel so good. Shit.” I whined at him to move, but he stayed there. He reached around to play with my breasts, and it looked like he was almost in pain trying not to move. “You gotta wait for Erik too.” I looked up and realized he was no longer sitting in front of me, but behind Sam. “ _Is he going to…_ ”

“You have told me before that I’m you pain in the ass older brother. I guess this isn’t the first time you’ve meant literally.” Erik laughed. He thrusted roughly into Sam’s backside, and Sam let out a sound so animalistic, my knees buckled. Sam started moving then, making sure he went slower than Erik since this was my first time, and I appreciated that. Sam was licking and biting at my back, trying to keep his noises and movement under control, while Erik was the sole force pounding the bed frame rapidly into the wall. I whined when one of Sam’s hands left me, but it came around my stomach, and he was rubbing my clit and I was screaming and shaking with pleasure like I’d never known.

I was first to collapse. All I could see was stars and I was happy. Erik came second. His knees were wobbly and his actions were reckless due to his passion and the after effects of the unfinished blowjob I had given him. We were both surprised Sam lasted the longest, since he was taking and giving, but we both stayed on him until he finished. He screamed more than yelled, and the pulsing in my sensitive womanhood had me moaning again. Both the boys pulled away and proceeded to clean themselves up, before lying down on each side of me under the covers of my bed.

“We love you, (Y/N).” They grinned.

“I love you both, too. That was better than I could have imagined. I didn’t realize you two were so close.” I laughed.

“Well-”

“We should really do this again soon. Maybe even with the other three. You two are experienced: have you ever had a sixsome?” I smirked. They were both hard again.


	8. Late Night Escapes - !Top Male Reader

Why me? Five hot guys moving into my house is my dream come true, and also my closeted self’s worst nightmare. Not even my parents know. Leave it to these carnal men to notice though. I’ve caught them staring, sometimes winking at me. They treat me as if I’m the prince of the household, and not them. It’s… nice. 

 

Damien is a knockout, though. He’s quieter and a little smaller than his brothers, but he seems to have the biggest heart. He gets really passionate about all kinds of human things, especially books. We once pulled an all-nighter in the library, reading books together in a pillow fort left behind from a weekend hanging out with Suzu and Naomi. That was the first time he kissed me. It was so light but it felt so heavy, in a good way. We’ve held hands and done little things since, but then today happened. 

 

I was in the shower, Damien didn’t knock. I was dripping wet and shocked while Damien licked his lips and slowly back out with a quiet “sorry.” My thoughts started racing because  “ _ OMG, the guy I like that I haven’t totally confirmed as my boyfriend just saw me naked! Did he like what he saw? Was he freaked out? Why didn’t he say anything? _ ” I spent the last of my shower ranting to myself, and cleaning the tile walls.

 

I tried to find Damien after my shower, but didn’t have any luck. In the foyer, I found Matthew on the floor by the couch. “Hey, what are you doing down there?” I hummed. He seemed to be reaching for something under there, but I couldn’t say for sure.

 

“I’m -ugh- trying to see if Simon ran under here. Keeping that little rat under control is a lot harder than it looks.” He answered, sitting up. Matthew brushed his pants off a little and huffed a tired breath before looking back at me. “So, what’s up (Y/N)? Did you need something?”

 

“Yeah, actually. I was wondering if you had seen Damien anywhere. I wanted to talk to him.” 

 

“I think he left the house to get some air. Something must of really messed him up to run out the door the way he did. I’m sure he’ll be back soon though. Until then, you wanna help me look for Simon?” Matthew riddled.

 

I shrugged compliantly, and went to look under the other couch for the albino squirrel. Matthew and I searched most of the house that evening. Damien didn’t come home for dinner. James tried to reassure me that he needed space to handle something on his mind. It wasn’t the first time he’d escaped to do so, apparently. I grew worried when he didn’t come home the day after that either.

 

I lay in bed, in the dark of my room and just thought of the way he’d looked at me when I stood nude in front of him. His tongue wetting his lips and his eyes flickering amber so quickly I almost missed it.  _ Shit, I wanna kiss him so badly right now. _ Just remembering his eyes was enough to get me pulling at myself. My hand was hot in my pajama bottoms, and my tip was already licking. My thumb ran over it, and I moaned into my free hand, trying to keep quiet. I started moving my hand faster up and down, thrusting with my movements until I was just on edge. “Shit.” I moaned loudly. “ **_Izroul_ ** .” 

 

He told me to only use that name of his when absolutely necessary, but I was lost. I wanted him here with me. I wanted to touch him, and for him to touch me. Damien must have been close enough to read my dirty thoughts, because my door opened, to my ginger with bright red cheeks and golden eyes, and I came hard on myself. “I, ahh, I missed you. Damien come here.” 

 

The incubus shut the door quietly and threw his jacket off, along with his shoes. He pounced on me roughly, not caring that he was getting my mess all over his clothes. The moment his lips were on mine was the moment I knew he really wanted it all too. It was hungry, wet and all clashing teeth, and I loved it. Pulling away, I smirked at Damien, and rolled us so he was below me. “I left…” Damien huffed, “because I saw you and suddenly wanted you so badly. I… I didn’t know if you wanted it too, and I didn’t wanna force you to do anything. I still want you…”

 

“Where?” I questioned, biting at his earlobe. “You gotta tell me where you want me.”

 

Damien groaned when I sucked at the side of his neck to the collar of his shirt. “Everywhere. I want you everywhere. I want you inside of me.” I grunted at the idea of pounding into him, and proceeded to take him out of his shirt. His chest and stomach were toned, but not heavily muscled. I kissed Damien again, telling him “ _ okay _ ” through my thoughts, before loving every inch of his torso with my lips. He groaned loudly as I traced over his navel with my tongue, 

 

It was a surprising, but pleasant, feeling when Damien’s fingers pulled at my hair as I closed in on the waistband of his pants. “ _ Off.”  _ I messaged to him. He hurriedly sat up and removed his pants and undergarments, leaving us nude to one another after I long since spoiled my pajamas. “Damien, you are so fucking beautiful. I want to give you everything you desire. Maybe not in one night,” I laughed, “but I want you to have whatever makes you happy.” The incubus opened his mouth to reply, but all that left was a guttural sound when my tongue slid over his tip.

 

“(Y-(Y/N). You are what I… shit… what I want.  **_Please._ ** ” He begged. So I put myself further to work. My lips worked around Damien’s impressive length ( _ not really the little brother, am I right _ ) and my fingers found their way down, pushing at the ring of muscle there. There was only a little resistance when I tried to push my finger into him. I got into the first knuckle, and he was a lot looser than I expected him to be.

 

Running my tongue up the underside of his dick and sucking hard at the top, I questioned him. “ _ Did you already prep yourself? Did you want this to happen? _ ” He nodded and yelped happily as I pushed and curled another finger into him. “ _ What a good boy. _ ” Well, someone had a praise kink. His dick was twitching and he shot all his warmth down the back of my throat. I swallowed it happily, pushing in a third finger and moving until I found his perfect spot. 

 

He fucked himself on my fingers, and the sight had me so hard it hurt. He pulled me down for a sloppy kiss, swiping his tongue along mine. “(Y/N), I’m ready. Please,  **please.** ” His eyes were a fiery, dominate gold, but they were also full of desperation. The sight alone was almost enough to get me off again. When I removed my fingers, he whined pleadingly. It was a stretch to lean back over to my bedside table. Damien grinned when he saw I was prepared with extra lube and a condom. 

 

“Okay, let’s do this.” I whispered mostly to myself. He opened his legs for me, allowing me to settle in between them. “How do you want it? Speak up, like a good boy.” 

 

His eyes shut tightly as I just pushed my tip into him. “Hard. Give it to me rough.  **Now, please, (Y/N)** !” With his plea, I rammed my whole self into him, and he almost yelled out. As much as I wanted to hear him, I had to remember all his brothers were sleeping in the house too. His eyes were wide open when I swallowed all his noises with my own mouth. He kept direct eye contact with those possessive eyes, and the heat he caused me was exhilaratingly unbearable.

 

Our rhythm was fast and hard, just as Damien had asked. My hands went to his chest and rolled his nipples while he met my thrusts to the best of his ability. Both our sounds were slightly out of control by then, and I was sure at least one of Damien’s brothers was awake because of it. Damien was practically a puddle beneath me. He was grabbing at whatever he could to tether him to reality, may it be the sheets or my hair or indents he was leaving down my back. 

 

The ginger only got louder when my fingers left his chest to wrap around the base of his dick. “No! (Y/N)! No, please, I’m so close.” I squeezed tighter, denying him his release and causing him to cry out further.

 

“Be patient.” I whispered to him. My breaths were ragged and we were both slick with sweat and remnants of my earlier show. “We’re gonna cum together.” He nodded hastily, with tears pricking his eyes. I kissed them away as my thrusts got a little sloppier. I licked down Damien’s jaw and neck, leaving a harsh bite for his brothers to see under his ear when my release hit me. My thrusts continued despite my finish, and I slowly relieved the pressure from the incubus’ dick. Upon Damien’s orgasm, we were both painted warm and wet, and I’m sure everyone in the house was awake with the way he howled erotically. 

 

I collapsed on the bed beside my lover, and cleaned us both up with the already soiled pajama bottoms. Damien kissed me slowly, placing a hand behind my head to pull me closer. “You’re really loud in bed compared to how quiet you are in the real world.” I snorted. Damien blushed and hid his face in the crook of my neck. “This was so good though, and I think we can officially establish ourselves as boyfriends.” My boyfriend nodded happily into my shoulder.

 

“Maybe next time I catch you in the shower, I’ll just join you instead of running away.” He hummed.


	9. Cupcakes Are Great, But No Eating In the Car - Matthew x Reader

Math class. Definitely not my favorite subject, but I’m managing. The clock seems nearly frozen, like I’ve been stuck in this desk for days, but it’s only 11 a.m. Suzu is drooling at her desk, and even Naomi, the star pupil, seems impatient. Everyone is eager to get to the end of the school day. It’s friday, February 14th: Valentine’s day. We’re having a party during our last block, where we’ll have a bin of secret admirer letters, some people bring flowers, and we all play games and eat snacks- My head shot up in a panic. “ _ Shit! I forgot the cupcakes! I must have left them on the table this morning.”  _ Avoiding the teacher’s line of sight, I dug my phone out of my bag to text Matthew. 

 

**(Y/N): Hey babe, I left the cupcakes on the kitchen table. Can you bring them to me? Thx**

 

**Matthew: Great minds think alike. I’m leaving the house with them rn. You should be in the cafeteria by the time I get there, right?**

 

**(Y/N): Yep, luv you. See you then.**

 

**Matthew: *3* <3 <3**

 

I laughed quietly to myself as I put my phone away. “ _ Matthew and his emojis… _ ” Time seemed to pass a little quicker, knowing I wouldn’t have to wait until the end of the day to see my boyfriend. Soon enough, Suzu, Naomi, and I were seated in the cafeteria. I had a lunch box because Matthew insisted there was no reason he couldn’t make my lunches. Naomi and Suzu had just come back with their lunch trays when my phone buzzed under the table.

 

**Matthew: Just pulled up to the school. I’ll see you in a few minutes.**

 

I sighed happily and opened up my lunch, smiling wider when I saw the heart-shaped cookies with a note.  _ Happy Valentine’s Day, (Y/N). Can’t wait to celebrate. XOXO _

 

“Yo, Anderson.” Suzu interrupted my thoughts, “What’s with the goo-goo eyes?” Suzu groaned and made gagging noises as I talked about Valentine’s day, while Naomi leaned in to hear more about what Matthew had done for me. I was just about to ask them what they were doing for the holiday when the door to the cafeteria opened, revealing a mop of messy black hair and bright blue eyes peeking over two over-sized containers of cupcakes. 

 

“Matthew! Let me help you! You’re gonna trip and drop them all walking where you can’t see.” I called over. He stopped until I came over and grabbed one of the containers. There were a lot of eyes on us as we walked back to the table. Some of them were probably just staring at all of the cupcakes, but I was sure most of the stares were curious about who Matthew was. Once we had set the treats down, Suzu became grabby. I told her they were for the party, but Matthew reassured me that we made plenty extra and she could have one now. “Why don’t you pull up a chair, and sit with us for a while?” I suggested, taking his hand in mine. The incubus nodded, and kissed me on the side of my head.

 

Matthew was interested in how our school days had been going, and what the cafeteria food was like. We all laughed when Naomi offered to let him try some of her lunch, and he nearly spit it out right after it hit his tongue. The mood was dampened as Suzu whispered “She-devil. 10 o’clock.”  Matthew was obviously a little on edge because of the 'devil' part of the nickname, and stood from his chair suddenly.

 

“Well, (Y/N). What a cutie.” Lisette teased as she sauntered to our table. “Where’d you get him? Obviously you’d have to pay a lot for someone this good looking to visit you at school and enjoy themselves.”

 

“Hey!” Matthew yelled. The cafeteria went quiet, and this time we definitely had everyone’s eyes on us. “How dare you speak to her that way!” An infuriating red rushed through his eyes. Matthew didn’t get angry often, but whenever he did, it got messy. I pulled his arm until I had him sitting again, and the girls came to stand by my side. 

 

“Aww. The bitch has her pet trained. Isn’t that adorable?” Lisette snickered. Her friends laughed behind her, while I was fuming and Naomi and Suzu were struggling to hold Matthew back.

 

Taking a deep breath, I mustered a smile. “Lisette. Happy Valentine’s day.” Everyone gasped as I picked up a tray of cupcakes and completely smeared her with it. “Have some cupcakes.” Suzu snorted, Naomi giggled quietly, and soon the whole room was echoing laughter. I swung my backpack over my shoulder and bent down to where the blonde had collapsed in shock. “Mhmm.” I hummed, taking frosting from the tip of her nose and tasting it. “Babe, we made some delicious frosting. Looks like someone spilled all of the cupcakes, though. We might just have to go home and make some more.” Arching a brow, he smirked as I grabbed his collar and kissed him deeply. Without breaking the kiss, he took my backpack and swung it over his own shoulders, before picking me up bridal style for all to see. 

 

“You are in so much trouble when we get home.” Matthew commented.

 

“Is that a promise?” 

 

“Shit.” He cursed. “The things you do to me.”

 

Needless to say, the cafeteria was alive with gossip after all of that Valentine’s display.

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Matthew was relentless with his lips as we made our way out of the school. Miraculously, we didn’t pass any teachers, students, or other people on our way out. By the time we got into the car, we were both panting. He smiled at me, and hit the gas, speeding out of the parking lot. My thoughts were all mixed up in a jumble of adrenaline and wild emotions. “I liked the cookies, Matthew. And the note. They, were uh, they were really sweet.” He kind of just smiled and nodded, keeping his eyes on the road. “Hey. Are you okay? Is it about what Lisette said? I’ve learned to ignore her. She doesn’t really get to me anymore. I’m okay. We’re okay.”

 

Matthew’s already white knuckles gripped the steering wheel harder as he released a deep breath. “You’re right. I know. I just hate that you have to deal with that and I’m just not thinking straight right now.” I was confused.  _ What’s going through his head that bothering him so much? Is he hurt? Oh…  _ Looking him over, there was a notable tent in his pants. 

 

“Matthew, pull over.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“You know why. Now, pull over.”

 

He did as told, and pulled over to the side of the road. We couldn’t have been more than five minutes from the house, but the other boys were there,  and at least it was a private road, so we were secluded. I watched Matthew swallow heavily as he parked the car. Undoing my seat belt, I climbed over to straddle him in the driver’s seat. His seat belt came off next, and then I pushed his seat back until he was laying beneath me. The incubus’ eyes were a sharp gold color when I leaned down to kiss him. The kiss started slow, something loving and careful, but Matthew was in an insatiable mood. He bit my bottom lip and tugged it slightly, drawing out moans with it. His breath was hot and his tongue was adventurous. He tangled it with mine, making me groan louder.

 

I avoided his next attack by darting down to his neck, licking down his pulse and nipping at his Adam’s apple. He suppressed a groan when I bit into his collarbone, and ground my hips down into his. He grabbed me by the forearms, holding me back. “(Y/N). Are you sure about this? I don’t want to force you into anything.” 

 

“Of course.” I answered. “I want to do this. For Valentine’s, to soothe your anger with sweet kisses, to ease your body and mind, because I love you, and if I’m being completely honest, so I can finally stop just imagining you where my fingers are at night.” Matthew’s whole face flushed at my response. He attempted to hide his face in his jacket, although I’m the one that should’ve been embarrassed saying those things. “ _ There’s my sweet Matthew.”  _ While his eyes were still covered, I started undoing the buttons of my shirt. I manage to get it off by the time Matthew gazed up at me again. His tongue ran out to wet his lips as he gazed over my lacey bra and exposed skin. 

 

Matthew sat up briefly to tear off his jacket and his t-shirt. He pulled me close to him, and the contact set fire along my skin. My neck was taken over by long kisses and bites where he left enough marks that everybody would know what happened. I grabbed his hair, hoping to pull him closer even though we were already touching. He moved down, licking along my bra and working the clip at the back so he could take one of my breasts into his mouth. I shouted, reveling in the pleasure of his teeth along hardened buds. 

 

The heat in my lower belly was nearly unbearable, but it felt so good. I started moving my hips again, desperate for friction. “I’m gonna cum. I’m so close.  _ Please.”  _ Matthew placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and gazed into my eyes with poisonous amber ones. He was working his powers on me; there was heat and pleasure flooding through my veins, all going to one place. I came hard, pulling Matthew close so his face was between my breasts. 

 

Once I came down from my high, Matthew stripped us of the rest of our clothing. I was staring, but I couldn’t help myself. “You see something you like?” He teased. I nodded. “ _ Absolutely. _ ” He was beautiful, with his hair messier than usual, his abs slick with my juices, and his eyes flickering with his sensual smirk. Of course there was also the main attraction, thick and swollen red, dribbling in anticipation. I scooted over until I was laying in the passenger seat. Matthew leaned up on his elbow, and grinned. “Do you want to taste my signature frosting?” I answered with a moan, feeling myself wet as I crawled back to kiss his length. The incubi stalked me with his gaze. His dick was hot when I ran my tongue along the side of it, swirling around the head, and pulling off with a pop.

 

Matthew’s head was thrown back against his seat, but he growled softly when I pulled away. Smirking to myself, I plunged down onto him, taking him in until he hit the back of my throat. He howled and dug his nails desperately into my scalp. My teeth grazed against his dick, and I guess he liked that because of the way he started thrusting up into my throat. I was almost gagging, but it felt so good just letting him have his way. “Shit, shit, shit!” Matthew yelled in his demon voice, obviously losing control. It wasn’t long after that that was I gulping down his seed with a heated hunger. “Are you… (Y/N), are you okay? I kinda lost it for a second.”

 

“I’m feeling great, Matthew.” Slowly, I snaked my way up his chest, licking and sucking around his abs and nipples. He shuddered under my movements, groaning as I nibbled just behind his ear. “Make me feel amazing,” I pleaded breathily, “come on and fuck me,  **_Zecaeru_ ** .” Matthew’s hands were on my hips immediately, flipping us over so I was laying down in the driver’s seat. The windows of the car had become steamy, but the heat was welcome when Matthew pried my lips apart with his own. “ _ I love getting him riled up with his true name. _ ” It was all a clash of teeth and tongue. His fingers worked their way down to my opening, but he pulled back in shock.

 

“You’re already-”

 

“Open? Well, I did a little work on myself while you were writhing under my lips.” Smirking, I pulled him down for a sweet kiss. It was gentle, and filled with love. These were my favorite kinds of kisses; the ones that are slow and sweet, and take their time. “Now, put it in me, Muffin Man.” We both laughed a little before he thrust into me, shaking the whole car. My laughs turned into happy sobs and moans. Finally, he was grunting above me, slipping in and out and creating a perfect friction. He kissed me harshly, passing so much need through the contact. I was crying out, and releasing around him, but he was relentless. 

 

Matthew kept pounding into me, readjusting the seat so it was easier to change his angle in this cramped car. I screamed when the movement had him hitting perfectly in my center, hurting me and treating me through the over-stimulation of my second orgasm. “You’re. So. Fucking. Beautiful.” He hissed each word with the rhythm of his thrusts, ramming into that special spot every single time. I gasped loudly as his eyes bore gold, and the lustful flames were licking across my skin all over again. It was too much; there were tears streaming down my face, but it all felt so good. Matthew was losing focus and getting sloppy, warning me that he was close. I pulled him in for another kiss, but he moved and bit into my shoulder, rolling his hips through both our orgasms.

 

When he pulled out, my shoulder was throbbing, but I was caught in bliss and barely noticed. Matthew lay there in the seat with me, holding our warmth together. For a moment, I just listened to the beating of his heart, resting peacefully. Then, gathering my clothes, I smiled and kissed his cheek. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Matthew. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too, (Y/N), but Valentine’s Day isn’t over yet.” He smirked and pulled me to his bare chest so he could whisper in my ear. “You’re still in trouble when we get back to the house.” He sucked right below my ear, and I knew I probably wouldn’t sleep at all tonight.


End file.
